


you’re the smoke that fills my mind

by peachcookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Jaeno, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Shotgunning, Smut, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcookies/pseuds/peachcookies
Summary: jaemin likes jeno and jeno finds out. sex ensues





	you’re the smoke that fills my mind

**Author's Note:**

> ok let me state a couple things to be clear. a) where i am from (canada), the legal age in my province is 18. b) in korea, the legal age is 19. jaemin and jeno are both legal to me, so don’t come for me saying that i’m a perv because i write smut about underage kids. they’re also younger than me:)

“jeno-hyung?” jaemin called out. it was almost 11 at night and he hasn’t seen the other all day. he’s missed him, of course he has. after he realized he liked jeno, he hasn’t been able to stay away from him.

jaemin walks down the corridors, and stops at his and jenos room. he puts his hand on the handle but stops once he hears a sudden crackle then almost sizzling. confused, he opens the door to see what the noise was.

the rainbow christmas lights were on, and jeno was shirtless, sitting on his bed with a small vape between his lips. jaemin watched as jeno inhaled and then blew out the pineapple flavoured smoke. he repeated, but this time using his mouth to make a couple donut shaped ones, then inhaling through his nose. 

jaemin cleared his throat. “uhh, hyung?” he asked, closing the door and walking over to his bed. he sat down and watched as jeno opened his eyes and sat up, then smile to the other. jeno stood up and walked towards jaemin, the he fell on jaemins bed and wrapped his arms around the latters torso.

“hi hi” jeno said, squeezing his arms tighter. jaemin manoeuvred his way down so he was lying beside jeno. it was a familiar position but with the new found intimacy, it felt different. 

jaemin poked jeno in the cheek and made eye contact with him. jeno smiled and brought his vape up, offering it to the younger. jaemin opened his mouth without looking away and took a hit, the strong taste of pineapple hitting his tongue. he blew the smoke out in jenos face then closed his eyes. he’s happy. jaemin feels something poking his cheek now and he opens his eyes, only to see the top of jenos forehead, and he realized that that was jenos tongue on his face. 

jaemin pushes jeno away with his hands. “hyung, what the fuck was that?” he spat out in a whiny voice then wiped his cheek with the back of his hand in disgust. jeno just laughed and laid back down, dragging in another hit before turning to jaemin and blowing it in his face. jaemin looked at jeno and sat up. the elder sat up and looked intently at jaemin. he grabbed jaemin by the shirt collar and brought him up to a sitting position aswell and then he smirked. 

jaemin closed his eyes. he didn’t know what was coming. he felt a pair of hands wrap around his jaw and push it open.   
“inhale” jeno said in a low voice, the sound of the vape crackling in the background. jaemin felt the smoke drift, and he inhaled quickly. jeno pushed there lips together, modding them perfectly. the taste of pineapple lingers between them as they slowly make out, tongues softly dancing together, spit transferring between both mouths.

this was all jaemin could’ve imagined. he never thought jenos lips would be so rough, but the contrast of rough and chapped against soft and smooth made him feel something. he felt jenos hands cup his jaw and squeeze tight, making him whine and crumple back down to the bed. jeno climbed on top of him, pinning jaemins arms above his head. 

he took one of his hands and ran it underneath jaemins shirt, pinching his left nipple and rolling it between his fingers. jaemin whined, and moved his arms to try and get free.

“stop” jeno growled. jaemin halted his movements. he’s never heard jeno speak like that, and it definitely made him harder than ever. 

“what is it that you want jaemin, hmm? i heard you were looking for me all day. i also heard from a little birdy that you’ve developed feelings for me. is that right baby?” jaemin whined. he knew he shouldn’t have trusted taeyong with his secret. 

“please- ah, touch me hyung please” he said in between moans as jeno moved his hand down to his crotch. 

“i am touching you baby, you have to be more specific” jaemin whined and tried to buck up his hips, wanting to feel some friction on his cock. 

“mmm, touch me down there, please hyung i need it, please-AH” jaemin moaned loudly as jeno stuck his hand down his pants and grabbed roughly at his member. he panted and squirmed, not used to the feeling of someone assaulting his body like this. 

jeno smirked and then got off. he grabbed jaemin and flipped him over onto his stomach, then reached down to pull his pants down. he threw them somewhere, not caring where they landed, only wanting to focus on getting jaemin naked. next he removed jaemins shirt, taking his time to run his hands over his nipples and abs. jaemin shuddered, the feeling of cold hands on his body made him nervous.

“hyung, what are we doing?” jaemin asked, eyes full of uncertainty. jeno stoped his movements, and sat back on his heels. 

“don’t you want me to touch you?”

“yes but-“

“but what? are you nervous?” 

“i’ve never been touched by someone else before..” 

at that moment jeno realized he was about to be jaemins first. a feeling swelled in his chest, one of pride, then a darker one came after. one that made him want to claim jaemin and not let anyone else touch him, have him. 

jeno reached upwards and spread apart jaemins ass, leading down and blowing cool air across his hole. jaemin shuddered at the sudden coolness, and his hole clenched up. jeno hummed, and brought his index finger to jaemins crack, running it lightly up and down, then stopping in the middle to gently push at the hole.

jaemin tensed. jeno kept pushing in, despite the lack of lubrication. he crooked his finger upwards, prodding around to try and find jaemins prostate.

jaemin cried out and pushed his ass back, wanting to feel more. jeno pulled his finger out and spat on jaemins hole as a replacement for lube. he stuck his hand infront of jaemins face, and the younger took it as an immediate sign to start getting them wet. he took the middle three fingers and started to suck, lapping around them. 

once jeno deemed them ready, he removed his fingers from jaemins mouth and brought them down to his hole once again. he pushed the middle and index in, thrusting softly, curving them around to try and find jaemins sweet spot. 

jeno started thrusting his fingers in roughly, leaning on top of jaemins body and grunting in his ear. 

“like that baby? like how my fingers feel so deep inside of you?” jeno whispered, continuing to assault jaemins prostate. 

“please hyung” jaemin started, panting and whining into his arm. “please.. fuck me” 

jeno smirked to himself, and removed his fingers. he made quick work of getting himself undressed, then he spat in his hand and rubbed it up and down his cock before he leaned over jaemin again and pushed in. 

jaemin cried out the elders name and but his hand. he’s never felt so full in his life. he whispered a quick “stop” in hopes of getting time to adjust. 

jeno halted right away, whispering sweet nothings into the others ear in hopes of calming him. a couple minutes later, jaemin whined then said “go”, not prepared for what was ahead. 

jeno pulled out so only the tip was in, the roughly pushed forwards, aggressively thrusting in and out, giving jaemin no mercy. 

the younger cried out, clenching his hands in a fist and moaning loudly. he felt overwhelmed and already close to his release. 

“how do you feel baby? you feel so good around my cock. so warm and tight. want my cum? want me to come inside of you? leave a little memory of me?” jeno asked in between moans.

“close” jaemin cried out, grinding down to try and get friction on his cock.

jeno chuckled. “come for me baby. be a good boy” he said, slowing his thrusts and grinding his cock in a circle, close to his release aswell. 

jaemin cried and came all over the sheets and his stomach. his hole clenched hard, and that was enough to send jeno over the edge, burying himself deep in jaemin and cumming hard. 

jaemin panted, out of breath. jeno pulled out, then went to the bathroom to grab a warm damp cloth to clean them up. 

10 minutes or so later, they were all clean and resting under the covers, jaemin on his side, wrapped around jeno who was laying on his back. jaemin hummed happily and closed his eyes. 

jeno looked over at the younger and leaned down to small kiss his lips. he then closes his eyes and hums contently. they’ll figure out their feelings tomorrow.


End file.
